


imprint

by Shinkirou



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkirou/pseuds/Shinkirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marks are made, and not of the usual sort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	imprint

**Author's Note:**

> nebulous gakuen k verse, some violence at the beginning but nothing major.

This isn't exactly the first time they've run into one another outside of class, but it _is_ the first time he's seen Suoh get punched in the jaw like that, in some back alley nestled between two fairly generic stores.

He's stepping in before he can think twice, warning them to break it up - not that Suoh seems to be fighting back, for whatever reason - and when the teen turns on him instead, Munakata simply deflects his blows and ends up pinning him to the ground, arm twisted behind his back with the promise of pain if he doesn't leave _now_.

Thankfully the man takes the not-so-subtle hint and flees, leaving Munakata to turn towards Suoh, somewhat annoyed. "Suoh, we both know you could have taken him." He won't necessarily press the issue, but that's implication enough - he wants answers.

Suoh just stares at him, indifferent, even as his jaw is already turning a bit red. "Probably, yeah."

Munakata sighs and releases any annoyance he's feeling at the moment, knowing Suoh's only going to get more frustrating from here. "Okay, so why didn't you stop him? I mean, I'm glad you didn't send him to the hospital or anything like that, but self-defense isn't illegal, you know."

That earns a shrug, and just as Munakata's opening his mouth to tell Suoh off for his nonchalance, Suoh speaks, "Too much work."

It takes a few moments for the concept to piece itself together in Munakata's mind, it's so absurd. "... It's too much work to defend yourself, so you let him punch you in the face. What if he hadn't stopped there, hm? If I hadn't shown up? Would you have stopped him eventually, or just let him go?" That last one is of particular interest to him, so he's not really expecting a response.

Which is good, because Suoh doesn't really give one, "Dunno. Woulda stopped him eventually, probably."

"'Probably'? You're awfully casual for the fact that he could have potentially killed you. Dare I even ask what brought this on?"

Suoh shrugs again, apparently unconcerned as usual. "Guess he didn't like me or --"

"That's not what I meant and you know it. People attacking you is nothing new, but you usually at least fight back."

Suoh tilts his head, still looking rather bored with the whole ordeal. The bruising already looks painful, but he doesn't seem to care about it one way or the other. "You'd be mad if I fought him, too. Hard to make you happy."

Munakata scowls at that. "Don't be obstinate." 

Suoh scoffs, "When aren't I?"

Munakata's not quite sure what's with Suoh today, but he merely sighs and steps closer, raising a hand to grip Suoh's chin and tilt his head to the light to let Munakata see the bruise that's rapidly forming. "Good point. Come on, then." He turns his back to Suoh without a thought; they're not in the right mood for fighting right now, clearly. 

Suoh sounds bland as ever when he asks, "Where we goin'?"

"Back to my dorm." Munakata doesn't pause or look back at all, trusting in the fact that Suoh will follow him. Besides, he can hear Suoh fall into step slightly behind him... Then up beside him after a few moments. It's strange when they're not equals in some way or another, after all. Munakata doesn't mind and leads Suoh easily back to the dorms and all the way up to his own room.

Once their shoes are off, Suoh goes to sit on the couch without prompting, leaving Munakata to simply head for the kitchen to bag some ice and get a thin towel. He hands both items to Suoh... But Suoh only raises a brow at him and says nothing. Munakata scowls at him. "... You're going to make me do it myself, aren't you?"

Suoh smirks, which is confirmation enough. Munakata sighs. "You really _are_ obstinate..." Nevertheless, he moves to sit next to Suoh - may as well be comfortable - and then Suoh's head flops into his lap, surprising him slightly though he doesn't comment on it. Really... What a spoiled brat! But Munakata supposes this at least means he won't have to hold his arm up for a long time, so he won't complain, and instead simply presses the towel-covered bag of ice to Suoh's cheek. "Hold still."

"Like I'd wanna move..." He seems comfortable on Munakata's lap, at the very least. It's still sort of strange, their relationship; Munakata certainly wouldn't say that he actually _loves_ Suoh, or even necessarily that he _likes_ him in a romantic sense, but it's better than it used to be, at least. Before it was always constant fighting, basically. At least now when they fight, they also help bandage each other up afterwards.

Baby steps and whatnot.

They stay like that quietly for a while; long enough, in fact, that Munakata's beginning to think Suoh's fallen asleep on him. Which he doesn't particularly mind, per se... Just, he had other things he was going to do today. But just as he goes to shift, Suoh grunts at him. " _You_ stay still."

Munakata can't help but roll his eyes. "I wasn't sure if you were asleep or not." Seems his plans will have to be put off until tomorrow. Ah well.

Suoh hums noncommittally, then tilts his head a bit. "... You can stop."

Munakata looks curiously down at him, "Are you sure?"

Suoh nods, and Munakata leans forward, carefully over him, to set the bag on the coffee table. As he settles back down, though, Suoh grabs his hand and drags it back over, pushing it gently onto his injured cheek with a vaguely pleased sigh. "Better."

That's certainly a strange reaction, but Munakata _does_ know his own hands are cold, so... He brushes his thumb absently over Suoh's cheek, allowing himself to fall quiet again. If this is what Suoh wants, then he supposes he can tolerate it for a while. But only a little while; he has a paper to write, so...

Suoh seems to know he won't be able to have this indefinitely, because after about fifteen minutes of just laying there and letting Munakata pamper him, he carefully moves to sit up. Munakata immediately moves his legs to get more blood flowing back into them, but Suoh's hand is still pressing Munakata's to his cheek. After another few seconds, though, he lets go.

Munakata just watches him, quiet and curious, before Suoh turns and kisses him softly. It's really gentle, which is quite surprising, all things considered, but Munakata finds that he doesn't mind, closing his eyes into it. It lasts longer than he would expect, too, but it's not at all unpleasant, and Suoh's hand working its way into his hair is even quite nice. Once the kiss breaks, Munakata just stays still for a moment, lashes fluttering open as meets Suoh's gaze.

Suoh pulls away first, and whatever little moment they'd been having seems to dissolve.

Suoh moves to get ready to leave, which... Munakata finds himself quietly lamenting. Not that he's ever gone out of his way to make Suoh feel comfortable in staying here, but... He's also not kicking him out. Still, maybe his clansmen are expecting him or something; Munakata won't ask. Instead he just sighs as he stands to at least see Suoh to the door, "Don't do something so foolish again. If you want my attention so badly, just come talk to me like most people would, hm?"

Suoh snickers, seemingly somewhat back to normal now, no longer overly affectionate. "What, and ruin my image?" 

Munakata scoffs. "As if you've ever cared about something like that. And I don't want to hear that after you let yourself get punched in the face because you were too lazy to even defend yourself."

Suoh just grins at him as he pulls his boots back on. "Right, right."

As usual, Munakata isn't actually expecting his lecture to do anything other than fall on deaf ears, but still... So once Suoh straightens back up, Munakata's abruptly got his arms around Suoh's neck and his lips pressing _much_ more aggressively against Suoh's than they had been before. Only once he's satisfied does he pull away. "If you ignore me, I won't do that again."

The pout on Suoh's face at that is _almost_ cute, but Munakata keeps his expression bland until Suoh groans. "Fine. I won't let some random guy punch me in the face again, I promise."

"Good." He gives Suoh another quick kiss, "Now get going. I'm sure your friends are expecting you." Insomuch as one can ever _expect_ Suoh to be anywhere, really. Munakata doesn't find the distinction necessary. 

Suoh just tilts his head, expression strangely serious for once. "... You're a friend, too."

Munakata blinks. He's honestly... Not sure what to say to that. Feeling suddenly a little off-kilter, he just settles for glancing away. "... I suppose so."

Suoh looks mildly annoyed, like he might press the issue... But in the end it seems to be too much work, because he sighs and turns to enter the hall.

Munakata can't help himself. "One more thing, Suoh." Suoh turns to face him, and Munakata's hand comes up to cover the mark on his cheek once more. "Don't let anyone else leave a mark on you. That's my job."

He shuts the door before Suoh can respond. Let Suoh think what he will about that.


End file.
